


Midnight calls

by InvisibleJune, liddell_alien



Series: Madam Spellman stories [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Mom Zelda, PTSD flashback, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleJune/pseuds/InvisibleJune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddell_alien/pseuds/liddell_alien
Summary: Zelda has to leave the house and there's nobody to look after baby Leticia.





	1. Zelda Pov

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time I write about this ship, even if the "shipping" is very subtle in this one. I hope you'll like it, and I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language, but I used Grammarly to help me a little.

**December 23rd**

 

The forest was cold and the ground was covered with a thin layer of snow and ice. The soles of Zelda's boots were easily slipping on it, but Satan's forbid, a little snow wouldn't have stopped her from wearing her favorite shoes.

She was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms and hanged to her left elbow, there was Leticia's black lacey cradle. Zelda had enchanted Leticia's blankets so that the babe wouldn't be cold. It was the first time she left the house, apart from the time when Zelda kidnapped her and brought her home, a few weeks prior.

Zelda's heart was pounding in her chest, she was nervous and worried, and walking in the cold wasn't helping at all.

The sky was dark, it was almost midnight. The witching hour. Of course, if something was to happen, it had to be at that time.

She knew the way to Mary Wardwell's isolated house, she had walked that path before. It was the first time, though, that she was walking there completely sober.

Zelda stood before the closed door and held her black fur coat; she knocked twice firmly, even though she wasn't sure of anything at that precise moment.

It took Mary a few moments to reach the door. Wearing an emerald dressing gown, Madam Satan peeked through the crack between the door and the door frame. Her fake smile turned in a grimace when she noticed it wasn't the youngest Spellman at her door, as she thought, but the eldest.

“Zelda,” she said, eyeing the bundle of dark blankets the other woman was holding to her chest, “what can I do for you?”

Zelda looked around with circumspection as if she feared someone had followed her. Her heart was about to explode in her chest, but she rose her head with dignity, trying to at least look fierce.

“Father Blackwood called me on very short notice, I have to go and check his son. My sister, niece, and nephew aren't home and you told me you would have look after the babe if needed.”

Zelda would have never asked if it wasn't extremely important. When Blackwood called, she panicked. Fearing he might decide to go visit her himself, she grabbed Leticia, wrapped her up in a few blankets and left the house.

Hilda and Ambrose were dating their boyfriends, Sabrina was spending the night at Susie's; Zelda appeared lost for a moment before she decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Please, come in.”

Mary let her in and closed the door behind them. The fire was burning in the fireplace, a nice warm sensation welcomed them and Zelda could breathe a sigh of relief. The baby in her arms was sleeping peacefully, but Zelda's hands, ears, and nose were freezing.

“Would you like something to drink?”

She heard Mary ask, but she shook her head no, as she put down the cradle and turned to face the other witch. Personal space was a stranger to Mary Wardwell, and whenever they were in the same room, the space between them was always minimum. That was no exception. The only thing that kept them apart was Leticia's little body.

Things between Zelda and Mary weren't defined, and they both liked it that way. Zelda tolerated her way better after the last time they'd seen each other, but that house was bringing to her mind memories she would have liked to erase, rash decisions and pain.

“Will you look after her for a couple of hours? I will check upon baby Judas and be right back.”

For a moment, Mary's face went blank, and it took her a few seconds to reply; but after that, her eyebrows rose up to her hairline as she held her arms out to take the baby.

“Why, of course.”

Zelda stepped forward and let Mary hold Leticia in her arms, reluctantly. Zelda's hand was still on the baby's tiny head, as she was fixing the blankets to cover her up. Leticia was still asleep.

From there, Zelda could sense Leticia's sweet smell mixing up with Mary's peculiar scent: woodsmoke and something sour she couldn't quite figure out. It was strangely comforting; against her expectations, she wasn't terrified at the idea of leaving baby Leticia in the hands of Mary Wardwell.

Keeping her eyes on her, Zelda leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the baby's forehead.

“May the Mother of Demons bless you, my child.”

She had prayed to Lilith the night of the Solstice, with all she had, all through the night; she had asked her to watch over her and to protect her baby, and she hoped the Mother of Demons had listened.

When she finally met Mary's glare, her icy blue eyes were indecipherable.

“Everything she might need is in the cradle. I fed her and changed her, she shouldn't wake up, but if she does and starts crying, there's her pacifier and her rattle. If that doesn't work, she loves playing peekaboo. That'll do.”

Zelda didn't want to leave her. She didn't. She couldn't.

She stayed there, in silence, close to Mary. One hand clenched to her fur coat, above her heart, and the other holding the baby's head; she was looking at her without really thinking about something, she was just enjoying her beauty. She was trying to calm herself, before the moment that would have inevitably arrived.

Zelda didn't know how long it had been before she heard Mary's voice.

“Shouldn't you be on your way? Before Father Blackwood starts to suspect something?”

It hit her like a cold shower. She stepped back and straightened her back, nodding. Zelda fixed her fur coat, then her hair.

“Yes. Yes, I'd better go. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Thank you.”

Without any further due, Zelda turned her back to them, walking away and leaving the house without hesitation.

If she'd turn her head, if she'd say something else, she wouldn't be able to leave. She wouldn't hold back the tears. She loved that baby as if she was her own.

Zelda started walking through those colds woods again, alone, and she couldn't stop thinking about Leticia, not even for a second, while the icy wind was drying the tears that kept rolling down her cheeks.


	2. Madam Satan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Satan was bored, but Zelda showed up at her house, giving her something to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is the same chapter but from Madam's POV. Hope you'll enjoy our team up for this Madam Spellman ship.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Usage of vulgar language; Madam is a bitch [so don't mind her if she talks about a baby with the pronoun "it"]
> 
> There's one more tag, but it's kinda spoilery, so I'll put it at the end of the chapter.
> 
> \---
> 
> Edit: now this story has a little one-shot sequel called A peek into the Mother of Demon's heart! You can find it in this same series.

_Madam Satan_  
**December 23rd**

The radio only played Christmas songs, this time of the year, and Madam Satan hated it. She turned it off and enjoyed the crackle of the flickering flames in the hearth of House Wardwell. Outside, everything was quiet, the sounds muffled by the snow that had fallen during the past few days.

She was bored and needed something to do. She didn't even want to be on mortal grounds in the first place, but Satan hadn't called her back. Why was that? Did he know? Did he suspect? No, it couldn't be possible. So why? What did he want? Why couldn't she be master of her actions and decisions? But she was, in a way. And she was on the right path to be more than Madam Satan. She was going to be Queen and Mother of all Demons, Witches and the Hell in its whole. 

Two knocks interrupted her thinking. 

_Bless you._

She stood up and walked to the door.

_I'm sure it's Sabrina. At least she's going to give me some fun, and something to do._

She thought while slightly opening the door and peeking to see who it was. The smile that she saved for Sabrina transformed into a smirk when she noticed Zelda, and then into a grimace when the child entered her field of view. 

"Zelda, what can I do for you?"

The smell of fresh, young, sweet flesh filled her nostrils. It was superb, and she wished she could eat it, instead of pretending that she cared about it. Madam Satan noticed the nervousness in Zelda's behaviour, and she supposed that it was because of her fear of something happening to the baby. It was fun seeing her panic, and it surely gave her something to think. The real problem was the presence of that little "meat cluster" that she had in her arms. 

After a second, Zelda sat upright her head and explained directly and in short words the reason of her visit.

"Father Blackwood called me on very short notice, I have to go and check his son. My sister, niece, and nephew aren't home and you told me you would have look after the babe if needed."

Why had she said that? She had only hoped to give Zelda the opportunity to understand how foolish she was being, by keeping that child. And that maybe, if she could do something to it, and make it disappear, Zelda would have more time for her. Madam Satan had played with her abandonment issues and said that the child stole too much time from her. And that was true, but only served to make her understand that she was alone and that she needed Mary Wardwell. 

Madam Satan had hoped that Zelda had forgotten her offer. But apparently, she hadn't. And that gave Madam Satan no other options but to agree with keeping it for some time. 

"Please, come in." She said reluctantly and closed the door behind her.

Zelda was slightly shaking, probably because of the cold that used to fall during the winter nights in that useless city. 

"Would you like something to drink?” She offered, hoping to have, at least, someone to talk. Or, in this peculiar case, someone to flirt and to irritate.

Madam Satan wanted to smell the scent of Zelda's perfume, but the odours of the child were so strong that she couldn't. Zelda emanated the smell of the baby. And it gave conflicting sensations to Madam Satan, who craved Zelda's flesh not only with lust, but with bloodlust, and wanted to have the same Zelda that some time ago was right there, drunk and crying and, most of all, needy. 

Trying to smell that scent, she approached Zelda more than usual. Or at least, more than what she could've done with that child between them both. But she didn't care. She loved being in so much proximity to her, made her uncomfortable and feel her breaths. 

"Will you look after her for a couple of hours? I will check upon baby Judas and be right back."

The sentence alone brought her back memories that she thought were in the past.

_They are. You can't be thinking about that. Not now. Not ever._

But that was the only thing in the whole fucking world that made her remember what it felt like being a mortal woman. She tried to stop the memories away, but...

_That voice was there. That stupid voice. The False God's voice. The God who decided that she couldn't give birth to children. And that bitch who thought that she was important. And the only thing Lilith could do was let Lucifer tempt her, and then put his children against each other._

"Why, of course." She answered, not knowing how much time had passed, but noticing the expression on Zelda's face. It hadn't been that long, but enough for her to notice that something had happened.

Zelda approached her, letting the child in her arms. Madam Satan felt its weight, and the smell was stronger than before. The child kept sleeping, even in her arms and that gave Lilith a warmth in her chest that she thought was long gone. She watched Zelda as she kissed it.

"May the Mother of Demons bless you, my child."

Madam Satan couldn't hold back a smile, that she masked as a sign of tenderness in respect of that prayer.

_Oh, you fool, dear Zelda. You are literally leaving it in her arms. And she listened to all your prayers, and that's the only reason I didn't kill her to liberate you from this weight. But you are going to give her away, aren't you?_

Once upon a time, she would possibly understand her, empathize with her emotions, but now she wasn't Lilith anymore. She couldn't do that. The only things she understood were the needs of her demonic flesh, and, eventually, those of her human host body. 

"Everything she might need is in the cradle. I fed her and changed her, she shouldn't wake up, but if she does and starts crying, there's her pacifier and her rattle. If that doesn't work, she loves playing peekaboo. That'll do."

_Peekaboo…_

Madam Satan repeated in her head and contained a snort.

After that sentence, Zelda stayed there, looking at the child, absorbed in its view. She was a beautiful woman and Madam Satan liked her proximity, but the sooner she was out, the sooner she could leave that child somewhere, and the sooner Zelda would be back to take it away. 

"Shouldn't you be on your way? Before Father Blackwood starts to suspect something?" She asked bluntly. 

"Yes. Yes, I'd better go. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Thank you."

Zelda went to the door and quitted the house without turning back. She was so majestic that Madam Satan thought it was a pity to have that thing there impeding her from doing what she wanted.

When Zelda closed the door behind her, Madam Satan went to her bedroom and left the baby on some cushions. Zelda had asked several times for Lilith's blessing upon that child, and the last one was right in front of her, and she didn't know what she was doing. 

The baby was quiet, and Madam Spellman went to the living room and watched the sparkling of the flames.

"What are you doing, Lilith?"

She whispered to herself while turning back to the bedroom. She couldn't leave her there alone. What if something happened to her because she wasn't alert? 

"I, Lilith, first wife to Adam, damned by the False God, saved by the Fallen Angel Lucifer, Mother of Demons, bless you, little Leticia so that no one will never hurt you upon my watch."

Lilith watched the baby, not knowing how to decipher her own feelings at that moment. 

"What are you doing, Lilith?" She repeated to herself, shaking her head at herself and going back to the fireplace. She sat down on one of the armchairs and waited for Zelda with an odd feeling in her chest, that she couldn't quite decipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilery warning** : PTSD Flashback. Because YEAH, I really like traumas and I wanted to give some to Lilith.


End file.
